El secreto de Ginny
by Lorelai Lupin
Summary: Ginny tiene un secreto y Hermione piensa ayudarla. Mientras, un cansado profesor y un joven héroe aprenden a sobrellevar las pérdidas producidas por la guerra.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de la asombrosa Rowling, yo sólo invento situaciones nuevas para entretenerme.

**El secreto de Ginny**

_**Prólogo**_

Hermione caminaba desde la cocina al cuarto que le habían acondicionado en La Madriguera. Tenía sed, así que llevaba un vaso con agua. Al pasar por la pieza de Ginny, algo le llamó la atención, una de esas cosas que ves por el rabillo del ojo y simplemente no están en su sitio. Se detuvo y entró, encontrando a su ahora amiga y confidente llorando al pie de su cama en la oscuridad. Sorprendida, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, no sin antes acomodar el vaso en el velador de su amiga.

"Ginny¿Qué pasa?" por toda respuesta ella le pasó una bolsa. Hermione miró su contenido y se sorprendió.

"Oh" fue lo único que pudo decir.

"No puedo hacer esto ahora, simplemente no puedo. Voy en sexto año, no puedo Herms" sollozó Ginny, llevando sus manos a la cara. "¿Qué voy a hacer?" Hermione no contestó inmediatamente, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Tranquila" contestó por fin "Conozco un hechizo que puede hacer que se vaya"

"¿Que se vaya?" preguntó Ginny, perpleja. Luego abrió enormemente los ojos y pareció comprender "No, Hermione, no, esa no es la idea."

"Lo sé, no es la idea." La tranquilizó su amiga. "Sólo va a alejarla de ti para que alguien más se encargue de ella. Hay una lista oficial de personas que la aceptarían, pero tú puedes incluso elegir a quién quieres pasársela"

"Elegir a alguien" murmuró Ginny, pensativa. "Creo que ya sé a quién elegir ¿Estás segura de que funcionará?"

"Sí, lo vi en un libro de la sección prohibida, no es muy difícil. Funciona, siempre y cuando la persona que la va a recibir no se oponga al traslado"

"No se opondrá" declaró su amiga, muy segura. "Espera" dijo de repente, como dándose cuenta de algo "¿Tiene que saberlo?"

"No es necesario, sólo tiene que aceptarlo" contestó su amiga. "Y si es quién creo que es, dudo que lo rechace"

"No, no la rechazará" Ginny parecía más tranquila. Se mordió el labio e hizo otra pregunta. "¿Estás segura que puedes hacerlo?"

"Sí." Hermione la abrazó y Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. "Estoy segura"

"¿Lo has hecho antes?" volvió a preguntar. Hermione sonrió, recordando la primera vez que había hecho ese hechizo. Ginny lo notó y se separó de ella. Hermione se acomodó con la espalda en la cama y empezó a contarle.

"Lavender" empezó. "Ella llegó llorando a la pieza, seguida de Parvati y Padma. Yo estaba leyendo en mi cama y me desconcentré al escucharla llorar. No alcancé a preocuparme, Lavender siempre está haciendo escándalo y las gemelas están ahí dándole ánimos. Pero esa vez fue diferente, Lavender abrió los doseles de mi cama y me contó todo, entre lágrimas, pidiéndome ayuda. Recuerdo que dijo que si alguien conocía un hechizo que pudiera servirle, esa sería yo. Estuve una semana entera buscando en la sección prohibida, Madame Pince siempre me deja entrar, ya me tiene confianza," explicó al ver la cara de asombro de Ginny, luego continuó. "Finalmente encontré el hechizo apropiado, lo estudié y esa misma tarde lo hice en Lavender"

"¿No tuviste problemas?"

"No, ninguno. Lavender dijo que le había dolido un poco, pero nada no soportable." Su amiga la miró con preocupación. "No hay efectos secundarios, sólo que sentirás cuando… cuando termine el proceso."

"¿Me va a doler?"

"No tanto, pero lo vas a sentir, vas a saberlo" le explicó Hermione. "¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?"

"Sí, no tengo otra opción." Ginny ahora estaba tranquila y segura. "¿Cuándo podemos hacerlo?"

"Apenas lleguemos al colegio" Hermione le palmeó el brazo y se levantó "Tranquila, no pienses en eso ahora, ya está solucionado"

"Está bien." Murmuró Ginny y se levantó del suelo. Hermione esperó que se metiera dentro de la cama para irse a su habitación. Antes, la arropó con cariño y tomó su vaso del velador de su amiga. Salió sigilosamente, seguía preocupada, esperaba que Ginny supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando llegó a su pieza, se sentó en su cama, tenía mucho que pensar y casi no durmió esa noche.

No sabía que, dos pisos más abajo y tres habitaciones más a la derecha, un hombre cansado tampoco podía dormir. Le habían hecho una increíble propuesta, y él la había aceptado. A pesar de no saber si era una buena idea, a pesar de estar ya cansado, no del día a día, sino de vivir. Ese hombre cansado, sólo tenía una imagen en su mente. Una imagen de una joven de cabello castaño y alborotado, que le sonreía detrás de un libro de texto. La única imagen que le hacía seguir despertando cada mañana, seguir trabajando en un trabajo que no le gustaba y seguir yéndose a dormir cada noche, a pesar de odiar su vida. Sabía que no debía pensar en ella, pero no podía evitarlo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de la asombrosa Rowling, yo sólo invento situaciones nuevas para entretenerme.

**Capítulo 1**

"¿Por red flu?" preguntó una malhumorada castaña "Tú sabes cuánto detesto la red flu, Harry." Y se cruzó de brazos, terca.

"También podemos ir en escoba, si prefieres." Se burló su amigo, el moreno. Sólo sus hábiles reflejos de jugador de Quidditch le permitieron esquivar el cojín que su amiga le lanzó a la cabeza, cual bludger.

"Hey, tranquila" rió, aún escondido tras el dintel de la puerta. Ron pasó por su lado y entró a la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"Harry quiere ir en escoba al Callejón Diagon" resumió Hermione, al tiempo que le lanzaba otro cojín a su amigo. Ron lo atrapó ágilmente, la castaña siempre había tenido una puntería horrible.

"Podemos ir en el automóvil de Hermione" sugirió una cuarta voz, Ginny acababa de hacer su aparición por el pequeño espacio que le dejaban las cabezas de Ron y Harry en el marco de la puerta.

"Tardaríamos días" refunfuño Ron, entrando definitivamente a la pieza, con el cojín aún fuertemente sujeto entre sus manos. Se sentó en la cama de Hermione, a su lado. Ella, instintivamente, se movió un par de centímetros, alejándose de él.

"No si vamos por la _carretera nueva_" dijo Harry, mirando a sus amigos sugestivamente. Ginny entró a la pieza y los fuertes brazos de su novio la detuvieron, dejándola atrapada junto a él.

"No." Decidió Hermione. "No podemos ¿Recuerdas cómo fue en segundo año cuando a ti y a Ron se les ocurrió hacer lo mismo?"

"Entonces no estaba legalizado" le recordó el pelirrojo, golpeándola suavemente con el cojín para enfatizar cada palabra.

"Vamos, Herms, un poco de aventura" la animó Harry, con sus brazos firmemente sujetos a la cintura de Ginny.

"En el último año hemos tenido suficiente aventura como para toda la vida" le respondió su amiga. "¿Derrotar a Voldemort no es suficiente para ti?" agregó, medio en broma medio en serio. Harry no contestó, simplemente tomó el cojín que tenía a sus pies y se lo arrojó a Hermione. "Está bien, está bien" concedió finalmente la castaña "Tengo instalado el mejor mecanismo de vuelo silencioso e invisibilidad voluntaria, a tu padre le encantó, Ron" agregó, levantándose de la cama. El resto de sus amigos la siguieron hacia las escaleras.

"Ron" escucharon gritar a la señora Weasley desde el primer piso.

"Voy, mamá" le contestó el aludido, pasando por delante de Hermione para llegar primero abajo.

"Hola hijo" saludó ella, con una sonrisa. "Hola, chicos ¿Van al Callejón Diagon?"

"Sí, señora Weasley" contestó Harry.

"Qué bueno, necesito que le manden un mensaje a Fred y George: Fleur está embarazada."

"¿En serio?" preguntaron Ginny y Hermione, a un tiempo.

"Es estupendo" comentó Harry.

"¿Pensabas decirnos a nosotros?" le preguntó Ron, un poco molesto.

"Ron, por supuesto que sí" se rió su madre. "Iría yo misma a decirle a tus hermanos, pero Charlie viene en camino para presentarme a su nueva novia."

"Nosotros les diremos, señora Weasley" aseguró Hermione "Vamos, Ron" le dijo, tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la cocina. Harry y Ginny los siguieron hasta el automóvil.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

El Callejón Diagon estaba hermoso, decorado con miles de banderas de colores y lleno de madres con sus hijos comprando las cosas del colegio. Se podían ver por todas partes a los niños jugando y riendo, corriendo para alcanzar a sus padres después de quedarse pegados mirando la nueva escoba en la vitrinaEl hijo de Florean Fortescue atendía a sus clientes con una sonrisa, todos los miedos olvidados. Ancianas brujas caminaban entre los niños, comentando acerca de pociones para recuperar la memoria. Se respiraba un aire de libertad y alegría que no se había sentido en meses en la comunidad bruja. La gente ya no temía decir "Voldemort" porque ya todos sabían que estaba muerto y no volvería. Jóvenes veinteañeras y adolescentes miraban a Harry y le sonreían cuando pasaba, envidiando en su fuero interno a Ginny, por haberlo conquistado.

"Faltan las túnicas" comentó la pelirroja, revisando la lista de Hermione por encima de su hombro.

"¿Tengo que comprarlas?" preguntó Ron, con voz agotada.

"Sí" le contestó su hermana, imitando la voz de su madre "Las de hace dos años ya te quedan chicas, Ronald."

"Está bien" se resignó él, admitiendo para sus adentros que prefería comprarlas a tener que andar con túnicas que le llegaban a la mitad de las rodillas y a la mitad de los brazos. "Tendré que pararme ahí con Madame Malkin y seguro que va a haber un niñito de primer año en las mismas, me voy a ver ridículo"

"Igual que todos" trató de animarlo Harry "Yo también tengo que comprarme túnicas nuevas." Y empujó la puerta de la tienda para entrar. Ron se quedó afuera, aún indeciso, mas una sola mirada de Hermione y el fuerte tirón que le pegó Ginny fueron suficientes para hacerlo entrar.

"Oh, pero si es Harry Potter" escucharon la voz de Madame Malkin detrás de un cerro de telas. "Es un honor que venga a comprarse túnicas aquí." El aludido se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la vista.

"Son las mejores túnicas de colegio que existen" la elogió Ginny "No podríamos ir a otra parte" La mujer agradeció el comentario con una sonrisa e hizo levitar las telas a su lado con un movimiento de varita.

"Vengan por aquí, los atenderé a los cuatro al mismo tiempo" dijo, mientras los guiaba a una parte más alejada de la tienda. Hizo aparecer cuatro pedestales para que los cuatro jóvenes se subieran en ellos. "Oh, por Merlín, que estás alto, Ronald" comentó la señora, pasando junto a él. Ron se sonrojó un poco y se subió al pedestal que le habían indicado. "Vuelvo en un rato con las telas" anunció la señora cuando vio que todos estaban ya encaramados en sus respectivos pedestales. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

"Siempre que vengo me acuerdo del primer día que vine." Comentó Harry, inspeccionando con los ojos toda la tienda.

"Yo también" dijo Hermione, con ojos soñadores, recordando el primer día que había estado en el mundo mágico.

"Me encontré con Malfoy" continuó Harry, sin hacer caso a su amiga. Como si lo hubiera convocado, la voz del rubio de Slytherin se dejó escuchar por toda la tienda.

"¿Para qué quiere levantarme la manga izquierda?" gritaba "Ya sabemos que me queda bien ¿Acaso no se da cuenta¿O lo que quiere es ver si tengo la Marca Tenebrosa?"

Algo dijo la buena señora que los chicos al otro lado de la tienda no alcanzaron a oír.

"Por supuesto que no, entonces no me levante la manga izquierda, que yo tampoco quiero ir mostrando la Marca por ahí" le contestó Malfoy, todavía gritando.

Los chicos no alcanzaron a comentar lo ocurrido, ya que Madame Malkin, con su sonrisa de siempre, apareció inmediatamente con las cuatro telas y empezó a cortarlas y acomodarlas sobre sus clientes. Con Harry y las chicas fue relativamente fácil para ella, pero con Ron tuvo que traerse una escalera y acomodarla para llegar hasta el hombro del pelirrojo, más de dos metros por sobre el suelo. Ron se sonrojó furiosamente y sus orejas parecía que fueran a estallar. Sus amigos y su hermana reían mientras Madame Malkin despotricaba contra la gente alta.

Quince minutos más tarde, salían de la tienda de túnicas, cada uno con cuatro túnicas de diario y una túnica de gala.

"Esta es mucho mejor que la que tenías antes" dijo Ginny, mirando a su hermano, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Fred y George ya me habían regalado una, después de ESA" contestó Ron, malhumorado. "Por lo menos esta no tiene encajes"

Hermione y Harry rieron al recordar la primera túnica de gala de Ron, burdeo con encajes en las mangas y el cuello, absolutamente femenina. Doblaron hacia la derecha, se dirigían a la librería, pero con tan mala suerte que Harry chocó con alguien.

"Potter, ten más cuidado por dónde andas" lo escucharon decir, en voz bien alta, sin llegar a gritar. Malfoy se arregló la capa, que se le había corrido con el golpe "Y mantén a tus amiguitas lejos de mí" agregó, al ver que Ginny se acercaba, amenazante. "Más aún a la pobretona traidora de la sangre que es ésta" le dijo, con desprecio. Harry no pudo evitarlo, sacó su varita mientras un torrente de furia corría por sus venas, enrojeciendo su rostro. Pensaba en el mejor hechizo para humillar y dañar lo máximo posible a Malfoy, cuando alguien lo tomó por el brazo.

"Yo me encargo, Harry" Era Remus y tenía su varita en la mano, apuntando directamente al corazón del Slytherin. Draco Malfoy se puso incómodo y todos los espectadores comprendieron porqué. El otrora profesor Lupin solía ser muy tranquilo y calmado, difícil de enojar, pero esto era distinto, Lucius Malfoy había matado a su prometida. Lo miró con firmeza, probablemente sin saber todavía qué hacerle. Los ojos le brillaron con un color amarillo brillante y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro pareció más sádica que amable. Aunque pareció una ilusión, ya que sólo duró un instante. Luego bajó la varita y suspiró. "Vamos" se dio vuelta y miró a los cuatro Gryffindor detrás suyo "Los invito a un helado en Fortescue's" dijo, caminando hacia la heladería. Harry quedó estupefacto, sabía que él habría sido capaz de echarle un crucio a Malfoy si Remus no lo hubiera detenido. Lo que no entendía, era que Lupin podría haber matado al rubio y nadie lo habría juzgado, estaba en su derecho.

"Ya no estamos en guerra, Harry" murmuró Ginny en su oído, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. Él asintió, sin decir nada, y siguió al resto del grupo a la heladería.

Remus saludó muy amablemente a Francis, el hijo de Florean, cuando éste se le acercó. Sonriendo, el joven los llevó a una mesa y les entregó un menú a cada uno. Harry venía un poco más atrás, con Ginny, y Francis le pasó un menú para él y uno para su novia cuando se iba.

"¿Qué cuentas, Remus?" preguntó Harry, sentándose frente a Ron. Ginny se sentó a su lado, con Hermione frente a ella.

"Estoy celebrando." sonrió el licántropo, detrás del menú. "Así que yo invito."

"No, Remus." Le contestó Hermione. "Cada uno paga por sí mismo, no te preocupes tú"

"Tranquila, Hermione" dijo Ron "¿Qué estamos celebrando?" se dirigió a Remus, a su derecha.

"Me acaban de contratar." Sonrió el aludido. "Empiezo el primero de Septiembre."

"Eso es magnífico" exclamó Hermione, feliz

"Sí, Remus, qué bien" Harry le palmeó la espalda a su amigo. "¿Dónde?"

"Se cuenta el milagro pero no el santo." Bromeó el aludido y todos rieron.

Se acercó Francis Fortescue, con una libreta y un lápiz.

"¿Ya decidieron?" preguntó

"Yo sí" contestó Harry, Ron y Remus asintieron manifestando que ellos también estaban listos.

"Sí" dijo Ginny, cerrando el menú y mirando a Hermione. Ella fruncía el ceño, aún muy concentrada en elegir.

"Pidamos nosotros mientras ella decide" propuso Harry. "Yo quiero un pie de manzana con cobertura de chocolate."

"Ajá" contestó Francis, anotando.

"Una copa de tres sabores para mí, vainilla, frutilla y manjar" pidió la pelirroja. Francis asintió y anotó girando a ver a Ron.

"Café helado con helado de lúcuma y crema." Dijo él. El dueño del local anotó y se volvió hacia Remus.

"Copa triple chocolate: helado de chocolate con salsa de chocolate y cobertura de chocolate." Pidió él. Finalmente Francis miró a Hermione, quién seguía prácticamente metida adentro del menú. "Una copa triple chocolate para ella también" aseguró Remus, cuando la castaña levantó la vista para ordenar. Sorprendida, le confirmó a Francis su pedido y miró a Lupin.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó.

"Tenemos gustos parecidos" explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. "Ahora, van a volver al colegio, me imagino."

"Sí, claro." Confirmó Hermione, entusiasmada. "Los cuatro. Harry, Ron y yo tenemos que hacer séptimo y a Ginny le faltan sexto y séptimo."

"No tengo ninguna intención de volver a clases con el grasoso Snape" comentó Harry, poniendo cara de asco.

"Yo tampoco" aprobó Ron.

"Van a tener clases con Snape si quieren ser Aurors" les dijo Hermione, severa. "Sean responsables y terminen su educación mágica."

"¿Slughorn se fue?" preguntó Ginny, al tiempo que Francis llegaba con el pedido.

"Sí, hace un par de semanas" contestó Lupin, distraído por la visión de su copa de chocolate. "Hablé con Minerva" agregó, al ver las caras de desconcierto de sus compañeros.

"Mmm" se relamió Ron cuando Francis le puso su café frente a él. "Esto debe estar delicioso"

Durante un rato no se habló más y los cinco se dedicaron a saborear sus helados. Ron se manchó con crema la punta de la nariz, muy torpemente, y no se dio cuenta hasta que Hermione, sentada a su lado, le limpió la nariz con una servilleta.

"Gracias, Herms" le dijo, con una sonrisa, y volvió a meterse prácticamente dentro del café. Ella se rió y giró a mirar a Remus, para reírse con él, ya que Ginny y Harry estaban muy abstraídos concentrándose el uno en el otro para darse cuenta. Pero Remus apenas sonrió, sólo con los labios, ya que sus ojos conservaron la tristeza que tenían.

"En fin" dijo, después de unos minutos. "Yo me tengo que ir, Molly se va a enojar mucho si no llego temprano a cenar."

"¿A la Madriguera?" preguntó Ginny, perpleja.

"Sí, a la Madriguera." Contestó Remus "Molly y Arthur me invitaron a quedarme unos días, hasta que empiece a trabajar."

"Qué bien, así no vas a estar solo en Grimauld Place" comenta Hermione

"Sí, es muy bueno" contesta Remus, evadiendo la mirada de los chicos y con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. Se levanta y agrega "Voy a pagar"

"Remus, espera" le dice Hermione, saliendo tras él. "Déjame pagar mi copa triple chocolate. Es carísima" argumentó, ya en la caja. El hombre miró a la jovencita a su lado y sonrió.

"Yo los invité, Hermione" dijo, con suavidad.

"Te estoy dejando pagar el resto" contestó ella, su actitud mandona saliendo a la superficie. "Déjame pagar eso a mí."

"Bueno." Respondió el licántropo y se dividieron la cuenta. Después de pagar, se encontraron con el resto del grupo en la tienda de los gemelos, Harry y Ron querían proveerse de las mejores bromas para su último año en Hogwarts. Ginny los había acompañado para hablar con sus hermanos.

"Discontinuamos el polvo peruano" le explicaba Fred a un cliente, claramente agotado de seguir respondiendo siempre la misma pregunta "Como no podemos controlar nuestra clientela, preferimos controlar los productos" decía, y saludó a Hermione y Lupin con la cabeza mientras hablaba "En todo caso, no nos hacemos responsables por el uso que se les dé" terminó y le sonrió al cliente, tratando de que comprendiera. Luego se acercó a los recién llegados.

"Hola" saludó "¿Qué hacen dos personas tan seguidoras de las reglas en nuestra tienda?" sonrió "¿Piensas empezar a hacer travesuras, Hermione?" le preguntó, con una sonrisa. "Y tú, Remus ¿Te aburriste de ser siempre "prefecto"?" los aludidos sonrieron y Remus contestó.

"De hecho, Fred, vinimos a buscar a Harry, Ron y Ginny que andan por aquí."

"Y a decirles algo que mandó a decir tu mamá." Agregó Hermione

"¿Mi madre?" se sorprendió el otro gemelo, apareciendo por el lado de Remus. "¿Qué será tan importante que no nos quiso venir a decir ella misma?"

"George, no molestes." Le contestó su hermana, de mala manera, sujetando fuertemente una caja de comida para pufkeins. "Fleur está embarazada" anunció, sin ceremonias. Los gemelos saltaron y chocaron las manos entre ellos, se veían muy contentos.

"¡Qué bien!" dijo George

"¡Tengo ganas de tener un sobrinito o sobrinita!" saltó Fred

"Le podríamos enseñar todo lo que sabemos" le comentó George a su gemelo.

"Sí, y convertirlo en el siguiente Weasley alborotador de Hogwarts" se entusiasmó Fred.

"Hey, paren, paren" los detuvo Hermione "A tu mamá no le va a gustar nada eso."

"Eso nunca los ha detenido" le contestó Remus, al oído y Hermione rió por lo bajo mientras los gemelos hacían planes para su próximo sobrino o sobrina.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo en la madriguera. Ya habían cenado, los padres Weasley, sus dos hijos más chicos, Charlie y los gemelos, además de los tres invitados que ya parecían parte de la familia: Harry, Hermione y Remus.

Se habían ido a la sala de estar y cada uno estaba enfrascado en una tarea. La señora Weasley había encantado un par de palillos de tejer y ellos tejían suspendidos en el aire a unos pocos centímetros de su dueña. Mientras tanto, la señora Weasley conversaba animadamente con su marido acerca de los cambios necesarios en el ministerio. Ginny alimentaba a su pufkein y hacía lo posible porque Crookshanks y Pigwidgeon entendieran que no era uno de sus juguetes, y mucho menos su comida. Ron y Harry ideaban jugadas nuevas para el equipo de Quidditch, ambos estaban convencidos que el único que podía ser elegido capitán era Harry, así que se estaban preparando. Hermione leía su nuevo libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras y lo comentaba con Remus, que tenía una expresión misteriosa y parecía que lo que le decía Hermione le hacía mucha gracia. Charlie y los gemelos conversaban acerca del nuevo integrante de la familia y planeaban nuevos productos para los Sortilegios Weasley.

De repente, de la nada apareció una cabeza en el fuego. Los señores Weasley fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta, porque estaban frente al fuego. Sorprendidos, saludaron al recién llegado, era Rufus Scrimgeur, el mismísimo ministro de la magia.

"Rufus" se sorprendió Arthur "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Quieres una galleta?" le preguntó Molly, levantándose.

"Sí, muchas gracias" contestó el ministro mirándola. Luego se volvió hacia Arthur y le dijo "Necesito que vengas, hay un…" dudó y miró alrededor "problema aquí en el ministerio." Terminó, misterioso.

"¿Ahora?" le preguntó el señor Weasley, preocupado. En eso, llegó Molly con una galleta y se la acercó a Rufus con una tenaza de chimenea.

"Gracias, Molly" dijo él. "sí, Arthur, ahora, si puedes."

"Voy a esperar a que los niños se acuesten, no quiero que se preocupen ellos, ya han tenido mucho por qué preocuparse."

"Ok, te espero." Se despidió y desapareció con un suave "pop"

"¿Qué quería?" preguntó la señora Weasley, sentándose junto a su marido. Arthur miró a su alrededor, disimuladamente. Los demás no habían notado la sorpresiva visita del ministro de la magia.

"Hay un problema en el ministerio." Susurró "Tengo que ir."

"Espera que se acuesten." Interrumpió la señora Weasley.

"Por supuesto, no quiero preocuparlos, sobretodo a Harry y Remus." Le aseguró su marido.

Pronto, la señora Weasley mandó a acostarse a todos sus hijos. Remus, Hermione y Harry acogieron con agrado la invitación, mientras todos los Weasley alegaban porque era muy temprano. Finalmente, le hicieron caso a su madre y todos fueron a dormir, menos Arthur y su esposa. Cuando la última cabeza pelirroja desapareció por la escalera hacia arriba, Molly tomó los polvos flu y Arthur se puso su capa de viaje.

"Ya me voy." Anunció y su esposa le pasó un puñado de polvos flu. "Te cuento cuando llegue." Le aseguró, viendo la cara de preocupación que tenía, y entró a la chimenea. Se escuchó una pequeña explosión y Arthur desapareció.

* * *

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, gracias por sus reviews, me encantan. Otra cosa, no creo que los misterios se resuelvan pronto, eso sólo era el prólogo, así que van a tener que esperar. Aunque yo creo que ya adivinaron qué le pasa a Ginny. No leemos luego. 


End file.
